Eye opener
by Dancingwiththesocks
Summary: After finding out the truth behind the real culprit who stole Carmen's file ,Tee thinks of drastic measures to take to for once and for all make Ryan's farewell come true.
**Dear Diary- The dairy of Tee Taylor**

Unknown to the others I had my suspicions at the very start of it all.

The sudden blur of drastic events that had happened during the one day was enough to have some gut instincts as to what or in this case who was responsible for such a cruel, harsh act out of anger.

I think by now you can guess who I'm pointing the finger to. Yes! The one and only Ryan Reeves.

It doesn't take long to figure out if he has got his sticky paws into a situation he knows all too well that could escalate to something a lot more serious with only the one wrong or in his twisted mind _right_ move.

Having to put up with his uncomfortable presence which sends goosebumps to your conscious it soon becomes crystal clear of the signs that he has got involved or been the one to cause the mess in the first place. Even the knowledge of being in the same house as him makes my skin crawl with horror.

The first sign you will often pick out is he will have this innocent look on his face as if nothing's even happened, believe me I've seen it many times before.

The second and more alarming sign I particularly look out for is when he lets his innocent act slip and shows the real sly, evil look that makes you want to scream and break stuff uncontrollably. A good example of this was when Mike gathered everyone for a house meeting to explain why he was stepping down. As upsetting as it was I couldn't take my mind off Ryan who at the time looked sad and dare I say it concerned, however underneath his innocent act lies the inner vile, manipulative person he truly is!

The third and final sign you need to look for is the sudden idea the pops out of nowhere of how to fix the problem he started, the worst part is that he actually gets credit or praise for his last minute solution.

Why can't anyone see that he's just saving himself from trouble as he always has, right from the very moment he set foot in our home!

I have to admit I didn't want to believe he was behind the whole catastrophe with the missing file. However after seeing what I saw I couldn't have loathed him more.

Messing with my texts is one thing but kicking Mike when he was down along with nearly getting him sacked, and causing all the unnecessary drama is far beyond despicable.

No words can describe how heartbreaking it was to see the man who I love to think of as my father figure in life being dragged away from the job he loves all because of one care kid who adores delving his hands into other people's misery.

Unlike the others I have already once tried to defeat the monster by spilling the beans on his true identity, well let's just say he played me at my own game. But let me assure you , his luck won't last forever.

Sooner or later he will be exposed as the real cheating, lying beast he really is. I know one day he will dig himself a hole so deep he will end up sinking in his own hatred which will lead to serious consequences that even his cunning lies won't be able to save him from.

As they say Karma works in mysterious ways!

Or in other words I will be that Karma which tears him apart. I will be the karma that will expose the beast once and for all.

It may take weeks even months before I am ready. But I promise one day he will get a taste of the poison that trails behind him.

The past few weeks have really been an real eye opener. It has taught me that some people are beyond help and it's people like Ryan who want to see the vulnerable people crumble before them.

The day he cracks under the pressure of his own messed up mind will be the day I can finally get rid of him for good!

* * *

 **This is my first Dumping ground fiction so please be nice if you do have any criticism for this. However I do hope you enjoy this because I have seen many Tee/Ryan fictions where they fancy each other personally I don't agree with that but it doesn't stop me reading and liking fictions that do like the idea of the couple.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
